Love Me Intensely
by MsIndependentNinja
Summary: Sebastian finds himself in front of the girl of his dreams, but she leaves him the following morning. Can he find her and fulfill his destiny?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, while my writer's block is kicking my ass in Volverte a Ver, I came up with this idea. **

**Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Although I wanna be Ryan Murphy and own Glee and its characters, I don't so, I'll get over it while you read. **

* * *

><p>"<em>Annette means graceful, she's a woman of creative spirit, loves art and everything related to culture in general. She's practical, intelligent, doesn't let anyone subdue her and possesses a great capacity for persuasion".<em>

* * *

><p>Carlos, his best friend practically <strong>dragged <strong>him to see his "pitonisa", the ficking fortune teller that he had been seeing for the last 5 years; damn, he even couldn't take a client if he didn't talk it first with the darn woman. But this time they weren't there for business, instead it was a personal matter, Carlos was marrying his longtime boyfriend Jack in Miami in three days, and he wanted to see if his marriage was the right thing to do.

"Carlos, you guys already paid for everything; catering, ballroom, suits, honeymoon, décor, the DJ and the fucking band. Plus, Jack has been nothing but supportive this past 2 weeks when you have been freaking out 24/7. Do you think that he's not the one?" he asked, annoyed of being sitting there, surrounded by thick smoke. Yes, that fortune teller smoked even asleep and every time he was there, the smoke was so thick that he barely could see.

Carlos just shrugged, "I just want to be sure, Seb. The wedding is around the corner; I'm dying inside, because I wanna get married to Jack and get this over."

The old lady called both of them inside the room where there was a table, a few chairs, and obviously, an ashtray filled with ash to the top. The two sat down in front of the elderly woman, with graying hair and a hard look. The woman gave each one a cup of coffee, which they drank very slowly, leaving residue in the bottom of the cup.

"Well, let's see what you got here" said the old lady, taking Carlos' cup first and analyzing it. "My dearest Carlitos, I see nothing but happiness and wellbeing in your future, I see you happy with your significant other and prosperity, a lot of prosperity and love". Carlos let out a long breath, his nerves subsiding by the second.

"And you, young man" said the weird old lady to him "allow me your cup, please". He gave her his cup, and with a quizzical stare, he waited for the teller's opinion. "Oh, this is a good one. Are you single?" asked the woman, staring at him; "Yes, I am right now", he said his mind taking him back to a few months ago, when he broke up with Sarah, his girlfriend from 2 years ago.

Yeah, Sebastian Smythe was into girls. It was a shock for him, since all he wanted in High School was to get in Blaine Anderson's pants, much to Lady Hummel's disgust. But then, when he started attending Georgetown, he opened his hind to a lot of hot girls around; and in that moment of his life, he was fonder of girls.

"Well, I see a beautiful girl, talented and very intelligent. She's going to be the one that changes your world forever, and you will meet her sooner than you thought", said the woman giving him a smile, "my advice to you is this, don't let her go. Although she's strong, she's also sensitive and loving. You will know as soon as your heart tells you".

"Thank you for the advice, but I don't think I'm looking for a relationship right now", Sebastian said, not believing the words of the old lady.

"We should get going it's getting late" said Carlos, and the guys paid the old lady for reading their coffees.

"That woman is crazy; defining my future from 'reading' my coffee's leftover?" he asked, not believing what the teller just told him.

"I would believe her if I was you, dude".

* * *

><p>"Hello, <em>Miami<em>" he said, waiting for a cab to take him to the hotel where Carlos and Jack were going to get married. He walked through the people, and when finally was going to hail a cab, he ran into someone.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you", said a brown haired girl, with hazel eyes. He checked her out; she was wearing distressed boyfriend jeans, an aquamarine sleeveless chiffon crop top, black combat boots and a black mini bowler hat, an aquamarine bag and a hot pink suitcase.

He chuckled. "Don't worry, I didn't see you either". She smiled and walked to hail his cab, leaving him waiting for another 20 minutes, but it was worth it, she was definitely a hottie.

_Oh yeah, he was going to enjoy Miami._

By the time he got to the hotel, he already missed the rehearsal dinner and found Carlos and Jack in the front desk talking to the clerk; they saw him and waved him as he walked closer.

"Why are you so late, Seb? We thought your flight arrived at 6", asked Jack worried.

"Delayed. It was raining pretty hard, and I think that Noah pulled the fucking ark again", he said rolling his eyes, "plus, a totally fuckable lady stole the cab I was going to take, so I had to wait to get here".

"Fuckable? Ha. If this lady made that impression to you, she must be quite amazing", said Carlos, reminding him what the teller said.

"Maybe, but…" a sound from the ballroom halted their conversation, and their heads turned to see what happened. A young man yelled from inside "we're ok, don't worry. Carlos, Jack, we're ready", and both Carlos and Jack chuckled.

"Those are the band guys, they are rehearsing for tomorrow. Wanna see?" they asked him, walking to the ballroom.

"No thanks, guys. I'm really tired and I should get some sleep", he said yawning and blinking sleep away from his eyes.

"Alright, see you tomorrow, Seb. The wedding is at 3 o'clock sharp in the beach" said Carlos, "and after that, the reception right here", said Jack looking loving at Carlos. He smiled and both of them walked into the ballroom holding hands and smiling.

He sighed and wished he could have someone like that, someone that could make him a better man, someone that could love him no matter what, and someone that he could love forever, with no boundaries and no regrets. He wanted something like that, he wanted a girl that made him settle down and have a family, not that anyone knew about that, it was a secret that he wanted to keep from anyone as much as he could. He turned to the front desk, and a found a green eyed man in front of him.

"Good night, and welcome to the Four Seasons Miami; I'm Daniel, how can I help you?" asked the older man welcoming him with a smile despite the hour.

"Night, I have a reservation. My name is Sebastian Smythe" he said, giving the man his driver's license. The older man turned around and gave him a key, calling the bellboy that ran to the front desk and helped Sebastian with his luggage.

"It's room 724, and has a beautiful ocean view, Mr. Smythe. Have a good night", the man said and he followed the younger man to the elevator and pressed the 7th floor. As soon as the elevator hit the floor, they walked out and went through the hallways until they reached the room; the bellboy opened the door and he walked inside, tipping the man and closing the door. He was finally in the room, opened his suitcase and pulled out some track pants, choosing to take a quick shower before hitting the bed.

While he was under the shower, he thought of the words of the teller, and how much he craved a relationship, but also he wanted the liberty that singleness had; and that feeling of wanting to settle down and have a family was new for him and the reason why he and Sarah broke up in first place, she didn't wanted to have a family just yet, she wanted to enjoy her free life, to get drunk every weekend and he didn't wanted that. He wanted to have a family, kids, a house with a picket fence and a dog, and it might sound cliché, but that's what he wanted, and thought every day.

He went to bed, and in the darkness he wished to share it with a girl, to cuddle with her and wake every morning of his life like that.

He wished it could be true someday.

When Sebastian woke up, sunlight streamed in the room and into his eyes. He rubbed them and got up, stretching while he walked to the balcony to see the beautiful day that Miami had for him; he watched he hour on his phone and walked to the shower to get ready for Carlos and Jack's wedding.

* * *

><p><strong>This is Chapter 1, PLEASE R&amp;R, tell me if you like it :)<strong>

_**-Ms. Independent Ninja**_


	2. Chapter 2

**While it seemed that my hands could work by themselves writing this story, the expected January flu has taken over my body, making me a mess of feverish limbs, hot tea and 3 blankets. **

**Hope you like it as much as I did when I wrote it :)**

Disclaimer: Although I wanna be Ryan Murphy and own Glee and its characters, I don't so, I'll get over it while you read.

* * *

><p>When he walked out of the room, it was 2:30 and he had to admit it, he looked hot as fuck. He was wearing his favorite black suit, a white shirt, black tie and shiny black dress shoes; his bronze hair was styled and looked nicely. As he made it to the elevator, he heard a woman and a man arguing, almost yelling at each other, and a choked shout.<p>

When he made it to the beach, he watched Kurt and Blaine sitting together, and walked up to them.

"Hey Blaine, Lady Hummel. Nice to see you here, thought that you" he said pointing at Kurt "had some work to do". Kurt rolled his eyes and bluffed, "well, _meerkat_, I thought that it could be nice to come to sunny Miami and enjoy a little of Carlos and Jack's wedding".

"Don't worry, Kurt. For the thousandth time, I'm into girls now and I don't wanna steal your boyfriend from you", he said sitting near the aisle, with Kurt, Blaine, Thad, Nick and Jeff. The music started as Carlos walked down the aisle with a beautiful girl with brown hair and a nude strapless dress, when they reached the altar; she kissed his temple and hugged him as she left him to sit down in front of him, taking a nice look of her legs and butt as she sat. Then, Jack walked to the aisle with his mother, whom kissed his cheek and smiled at Carlos, and hugged him tightly.

In that moment, it clicked on his head, the girl in front of him was the hottie that stole his cab in the airport, brunette, _hot _and in a tiny dress that fitted herin the right places just right.; and he was so absorbed looking at her that Blaine hit him lightly in the arm, because he zoned out completely looking at her.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Blaine asked him, worried that he almost was breathless just looking at her.

"Nothing, I just-just thinking of something", he stammered, and he _never _stammered. Even Kurt looked at him with wide eyes, knowing the fact as much as couple looked on Sebastian's direction, just when the hot chick was getting up, and the two of them groaned. "You're so a manwhore, Smythe", said Kurt getting up to congratulate Carlos and Jack, everyone cheering at the couple walking down the aisle, and hot girl walking with her arm linked to another girl.

In the reception, he was sitting in the bar, looking at the dance floor while the people started to crowd the ballroom, and the band was taking their position in the stage. Suddenly, a nude colored blur stepped onstage and his eyebrow rose as Blaine, Kurt and Jeff sat down with him.

"How long will you stare her before you ask her out? Or can I ask her, because man, she's hot", Jeff said, earning a glare from Sebastian. He was going to slap him in the back of his head when a voice that sounded like an angel resounded around the room interrupted them and everybody turned to the girl who was smiling widely with background music.  
>"Ladies and gentlemen, we are Linked, and we'd like to present in their first dance as a married couple, to Mr. and Mr. Carlos Garcia!" she said as Carlos and Jack walked in the ballroom together and holding hands, and she started to sing; and, heck she sang like an angel. She was an angel and a very fucking beautiful angel.<p>

_You're a falling star; you're the get away car.  
><em>_You're the line in the sand when I go too far.  
><em>_You're the swimming pool, on an August day.  
><em>_And you're the perfect thing to say._

And when she swayed with the rhythm and he thought that she was the hottest girl in the world, as she noticed him while she was singing, and seeming to recognize him from last night she winked at him.

_And you play it coy, but it's kinda cute__.  
><em>_Ah, when you smile at me you know exactly what you do.  
><em>_Baby don't pretend, that you don't know it's true.  
><em>_Cause you can see it when I look at you._

_And in this crazy life and through these crazy times  
><em>__it's you, it's you, you make me sing.  
><em>___You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.__

_You're a carousel, you're a wishing well,  
><em>_and you light me up, when you ring my bell.  
><em>_You're a mystery, you're from outer space,  
><em>_you're every minute of my everyday._

_And I can't believe, uh that I'm your man,  
><em>_And I get to kiss you baby just because I can.  
><em>_Whatever comes our way, ah we'll see it through,  
><em>_and you know that's what our love can do._

_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
><em>_It's you, it's you, You make me sing  
><em>_You're every line, you're every word, you're everything._

He cheekily grinned and turned to Jeff, "dude, I think you just lost your chance". And looked at Carlos and Jack, who were dancing happily at the soft voice that filled the room, and smiled as the vision upon his eyes smiled and poured her heart on the song.

_So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La  
>So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La<em>

_And in this crazy life and through these crazy times,  
><em>_it's you, it's you, you make me sing.  
><em>_You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.  
><em>_You're every song, and I sing along.  
><em>_'Cause you're my everything._

_Yeah, yeah__  
><em>

_So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La  
>So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La<em>

Everyone in the room clapped, and she walked to Carlos and Jack, hugging them tightly and kissing their cheeks; Carlos noticed that Sebastian was staringat them and leaned in her ear, whispering something that made her chuckle and stole a glance at him. His eyebrow rose high and the three of them walked upon them, and Carlos smiling just said "Hey guys, I'd like to introduce you to my dearest cousin and almost little sister, Annette. Annie, these are Sebastian, Kurt, Blaine, Jeff and Nick, they went to High School with me and Sebastian works with me at the practice". Annette shook everybody's hand, leaving him last.

"Annette Garcia, nice to meet you, Sebastian…" she trailed.  
>"Smythe, Miss Garcia", she smiled and then…<p>

"Yes, you are that friend that always stays over at Carlos and Jack's place doesn't it?"

Everybody's eyes looked at him, and he grinned. The girl _knew_ stuff, and he loved that; his eyes trailed over her body, from her nude clad feet, her longand lean legs, her hips that were covered with the dress, her perky and medium sized breasts, her small and cute shoulders; and her beautiful face, with full pink lips, a cute little nose and big expressive hazel eyes. Her long, chocolate hair almost reached her hips and highlighted her medium skin.

"Yes, I am. My roommate and his girlfriend surprisingly are _so _loud, that a few times a week I crash at their guest room. And you, _Miss_ Garcia, how do you know that fact?" he grinned wickedly.  
>"I live down the hall from them, and we're very close, so I do in the mornings and have a cup of coffee with them", she said.<br>"Oh, so you're the loud one that comes every morning when I'm in the shower?" _Two can play this game,_ he thought.

"Get a room, you two" Blaine and Nick said at unison, and the two of them looked at Sebastian and Annette; he had the meerkat grin, and she was blushing red, smiling nervously. He took the chance given at him, and asked her in a whisper, "Do you wanna be my dance partner tonight?"

She grinned and winked at him, "_Maybe, Señor Smythe"_, as she walked to the stage again, leaving him in a daze.

* * *

><p><strong>Annette's look right here: <strong>** wedding/set?id=146285244**

**Sebastian's look: wedding/set?id=146529527**

**The song is Everything by Michael Bublé, and again, I don't own it.**

**This is Chapter 2, PLEASE R&R, tell me if you like it :)**

_**-Ms. Independent Ninja**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Recovering from the flu and a home break-in by the burglars, I have found the INSPIRATION *squeal* to write this chapter. **

**Hope you like it as much as I did when I wrote it :)**

Disclaimer: Although I wanna be Ryan Murphy and own Glee and its characters, I don't so, I'll get over it while you read.

* * *

><p>She was standing there, surrounded by the band, and that guy that looked her in a very weird way, and she shifted uncomfortable in her feet as the song started, and always looking at him.<p>

_I know I stand in line__  
>until you think you have the time<br>to spend an evening with me._

_And if we go someplace to dance,  
>I know that there's a chance<br>you won't be leaving with me._

_Then afterwards we drop into a quiet little place__  
>and have a drink or two.<br>_

_And then I go and spoil it all  
>by saying something stupid,<br>like I love you._

_Like I love you._

Her face twisted in disgust when the man in the white tuxedo, who assumed that was the male lead, came closer to her, and faking a smile and uncomfortably moving away from him as the song ended. His jaw clenched and his fists balled tightly, shooting a murderous look at the man, who walked out of the ballroom. When he looked at her, she was already talking to one of the band guys, and a new song started.

She smiled widely and something incoherent to him left her lips. _Spanish_, he thought, seeing that pretty much of Carlos' family was there and they wanted everybody to be dancing through the night.

_Una casa frente al mar para hacernos viejos  
><em>__que tu forma de mirar no pierda su reflejo.  
><em>___Sabes que yo seguiré fiel a mi promesa  
>y<em>___ que no la olvidaré aunque suba la marea.__

_Porque ya memoricé las huellas que dejaste_  
><em>porque aunque lo intentes ya no puedes escaparte.<em>

_Eres parte de mi_  
><em>un amor que no tiene fin<em>  
><em>yo te entrego mi vida y mis sueños<em>  
><em>yo te entrego en mi voz cada sentimiento.<em>

_Eres parte de mi_  
><em>un amor que no se decir<em>  
><em>que me invita a volar por un cielo azul<em>  
><em>mientras tú me quieras,<em>  
><em>mientras tú me quieras aún.<em>

She thanked everyone quickly, and the DJ took place onstage, while the dance floor filled with people. She walked up to the bar, next to him, and asked the bartender for a shot of tequila. He grinned and leaned in, whispering in her ear while she drowned another shot. "Are you gonna dance with me, _Annette_?" he asked softly, sexily her name. She looked at him with dark eyes, getting closer to him. "Now, _Sebastian"_, she said, taking his hand to the dance floor, as one song started.

_Tell me something, I need to know ___  
>Then take my breath and never let it go<br>If you just let me invade your space  
>I'll take the pleasure, take away the pain<em>_

She sang the lyrics slowly to him, moving her hips towards his, biting her lip slowly as his hips rolled downwards to hers, and a soft moan left her throat. His lips found her neck and started biting and nipping, putting his hands on her hips and pulling her closer.

__And if in the moment I bite my lip  
>Baby, in the moment, you'll know this<br>Is something bigger than us and beyond bliss  
>Give me a reason to believe it<em>_

_Cause if you want to keep me, you gotta gotta gotta love me harder_  
><em>And if you really need me, you gotta gotta gotta gotta love me harder<em>  
><em>Gotta love me harder<em>  
><em>Love me, love me, love me<em>  
><em>Harder, harder, harder<em>

_I know your motives and you know mine  
><em>__The ones that love me, I tend to leave behind  
><em>___If you know about me and choose to stay  
><em>___Then take this pleasure and take away the pain__

_And if in the moment you bite your lip_  
><em>When I get you moaning you know it's real<em>  
><em>Can you feel the pressure between your hips?<em>  
><em>I'll make it feel like the first time<em>

_Cause if you want to keep me, you gotta gotta gotta love me harder (I'll love you harder)_  
><em>And if you really need me, you gotta gotta gotta gotta love me harder (love me harder)<em>  
><em>Love me, love me, love me<em>  
><em>Harder, harder, harder<em>  
><em>Love me, love me, love me<em>  
><em>Harder, harder, harder<em>

Incredibly, he had a painful hard-on, and she seemed to notice that; her hips rolled up against him, making him close his eyes shut and bite on her neck softly; his hands wandered around her body, as he whispered in a sexy, husky voice, only to her. "You're gonna be the death of me", and she just laughed at the thought.

_So what if I can't figure it out?  
><em>__You got to try, try, try again  
><em>___So what if I can't figure it out?  
><em>___I'm gonna leave, leave, leave__

_Cause if you want to keep me, you gotta gotta gotta love me harder (I'll love you, love you, love you)_  
><em>And if you really need me, you gotta gotta gotta gotta love me harder (love me, love me, baby)<em>  
><em>Cause if you want to keep me, you gotta gotta gotta love me harder (love me harder)<em>  
><em>And if you really need me, you gotta gotta gotta gotta love me harder (Imma love you harder)<em>  
><em>Love me, love me, love me<em>  
><em>Harder, harder, harder<em>  
><em>(Love me, love me, baby)<em>  
><em>Love me, love me, love me<em>  
><em>(Just a little bit, just a little bit harder, babe)<em>  
><em>Harder, harder, harder<em>

She excused herself, and walked to the bathroom to cool off. He smirked when he saw her very flustered to the bathroom, and then he noticed that the was going to run, as his hard-on was still there and some people was staring at him. When he walked out of the bathroom, he could hear _her_ arguing with someone, and she was very angry.

"Let me go, we're nothing, you heard me, NOTHING", she yelled, and he walked up to where the voices were.

"You were practically humping that idiot over there, Annette. I saw everything, you whore. You're mine, and I'm gonna put some sense into you", the man said walking, cornering her, and sliding his hands down her dress.

"Hey, jackass! Leave her alone", he said, pushing him off her. "She's not yours, and she will never be yours again". He looked at her, who had her arms wrapped around herself, trying to calm down.

He grabbed her hand and walked out of the hall, and sneaking out of the ballroom. "Are you ok?" he asked looking her teary eyes. She just nodded and hugged him, kissing his neck. He kissed her, slowly and taking his time to make her forget what just happened, as his hands found the small of her back, pulling her closer to him. She moaned when his tongue softly came in contact with hers, melting into his arms and breaking the kiss. He looked at her, her hazel eyes glowing in the moonlight, her heaving chest, her pink lips; he kissed her again, one hand tangled in her hair, the other one in her waist while hers slide up his shirt, feeling his abs. When the kiss broke again, she whispered clearly, "you room, _now_".

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter: SMUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT. So, keep this story in your favorites and your follows.<strong>

**The songs are Something Stupid, by Frank Sinatra; Mientras Tu Me Quieras, by Alex Ubago, and Love Me Harder by Ariana Grande... AGAIN, NOT MINE.**

**This is Chapter 3, PLEASE R&R, tell me if you like it :)**

_**-Ms. Independent Ninja**_


End file.
